In order to achieve conduction between a printed circuit board and, for example, a housing, a surface mount contact member to be mounted on a surface of the printed circuit board includes a coil spring connector provided with two coil springs and an insulating holder that holds the two coil springs apart, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-170617. A flat surface formed on the holder between the two coil springs is used as a nozzle suction surface to be sucked by a suction nozzle.